Video Games of the Wiki
Here are the video games created by the wonderful users of the wiki. Games 0-9 *.sorB oiraM rupeS *3000 pretty women will kiss Waluigi *9-to-5 Mario A *A Mario Game *All the Mario Characters Smash The French Toast Out of Each Other *Amnesia Games: The..... um....... aha! Game! *Angry Marios City *Angry Marios Random *Angry Marios Seasons *Angry Marios *Automatic Losing *Awesomeness Wars *Awesomeness: The Game B *Baby Mario Adventures *Baseball Stadiums with Matt *Bathroom Wars *Be Lazy with Wario *Bedroom Wars *Best Game Ever *BOB: THE GAME OF REGULAR NORMALNESS *Boring Luiga Sisters *Bowser Kart *Bowser Travels to the Moon *Bowser's ONE THOUSAND BY ONE THOUSAND RUBIK'S CUBE? WHERE DOES IT END? *Bowser's Ridiculously Big 18x18 Cube *Bowser's UNNECESSARILY HUGE 178X178 CUBE *Burger Wars *Burp Contest 2 *Burp Contest: The Game *Burpity Burpppp C *Call of Ducky 2 *Call of Ducky 3 *Call of Ducky 4: Modern Warfare *Call of Ducky: Black Ops 2 *Call of Ducky: Black Ops *Call of Ducky: Modern Warfare 2 *Call of Ducky: Modern Warfare 3 *Call Of Ducky *Car Wars *Chef Jackie Chu's Video Game. You Play It, Cause You Dumb! You No Study Calculus! *Chef Peepee vs. Bowser *Choose Your Adventure *Club Mario *Cooking With Mario: The Video Game *Cops: The Game *Cuber Competition Game *Cubing with Luigi *Cubing with Mario *Cubing with Yoshi D *Daisy Attack *Dinner Blaster (Video Game) *Dinner Chase *Do ANYTHING: The Game *Dog With a Game *Donkey Kong 2 *Donkey Kong 3 *Donkey Kong World 2 *Donkey Kong World *Donkey Kong: Cheese *Donkey Kong: Drums *Donkey Kong: The Game *Donkey Kong's House *Dress Up: The MANLY WAY *Drive with Mario *Dumb Jeopardy *Dumb Minigames with Dumb Goomba E *Eat CHICKEN: The Game *Emoji: The Game *Everybody Loves Video Games: Now Make One *Explore Parallel Universes with Jimmy F *Facial Hair Growing *Fail: The Game *Fairly Odd Video Game *Family Feud: Matt *Farts: The Video Game! *Flappy Peach *French Toast Eaters 2 *French Toast Eaters *Furniture Wars G *Game: The Game *Gender Swap Game *George Bush's Adventures *Get SKINNEH! *Gibberish Game *Goomba Hoops 23-on-23 H *Herp and Derp 2 *Herp and Derp 3 *Herp and Derp: The Game *Duck Hunt *Super Duck Hunt *Halo: Combat UnEvolved *Halo 2 *Halo 3 *Resident Evil in Space *Halo 4 *Halo: Outta Reach *House Wars *Huper Hario Hros J *Jail Wars *Job Mario *Julian: The Game K *Kill The Disney Junior Characters! *Kitchen Wars L *Lamest Things Ever *Logical Numberwang *Luigi Baseball 2014 *Luigi Baseball 2015 *Luigi Hoops 10-on-10 *Luigi Kart: Food Trucks *Luigi Kart *Luigi World *Luigi's Bathroom *Luigi's Random Adventure *Luigi's Smaller Cube M *Magic Wario *Make A Language! *Make Music with DJ Mateo! *Man V. Food: The Video Game *Mario and Bowser's Adventures 2 *Mario and Bowser's Adventures 3 *Mario and Bowser's Adventures 4 *Mario and Bowser's Adventures 5 *Mario and Bowser's Adventures 6 *Mario and Bowser's Adventures 7 *Mario and Bowser's Adventures 8 *Mario and Bowser's Adventures 9 *Mario and Bowser's Adventures *Mario and Luigi: AN AWESOME ADVENTURE *Mario and Luigi: Time Machine *Mario and Mario at ALL THE OLYMPIC, PARALYMPIC, AND JUNIOR OLYMPIC GAMES. EVER. *Mario and Peach: THE WEDDING!?!?!?!?!??! *Mario and Sonic at the New York 2024 Olympic Games *Mario and Sonic at the Quebec 2026 Winter Olympic Games *Mario And Sonic Super Duper Baseball *Mario Baseball 2003 *Mario Baseball 2004 *Mario Baseball 2005 *Mario Baseball 2006 *Mario Baseball 2007 *Mario Baseball 2008 *Mario Baseball 2009 *Mario Baseball 2010 *Mario Baseball 2011 *Mario Baseball 2012 *Mario Baseball 2013 *Mario Baseball 2014 *Mario Baseball 2015 *Mario Baseball 2016 *Mario Baseball 2017 *Mario Basketball 2001 *Mario Basketball 2002 *Mario Basketball 2003 *Mario Basketball 2004 *Mario Basketball 2005 *Mario Basketball 2006 *Mario Basketball 2007 *Mario Basketball 2008 *Mario Basketball 2009 *Mario Basketball 2010 *Mario Basketball 2011 *Mario Basketball 2012 *Mario Basketball 2013 *Mario Basketball 2014 *Mario Basketball 2015 *Mario Basketball 2016 *Mario Basketball 2017 *Mario Cards *Mario Checkers *Mario Chess 2 *Mario Chess 3: Extreme Boredom *Mario Chess *Mario Fart *Mario Football 2003 *Mario Football 2004 *Mario Football 2005 *Mario Football 2006 *Mario Football 2007 *Mario Football 2008 *Mario Football 2009 *Mario Football 2010 *Mario Football 2011 *Mario Football 2012 *Mario Football 2013 *Mario Football 2014 *Mario Football 2015 *Mario Football 2016 *Mario Football 2017 *Mario Generations *Mario Hockey 2003 *Mario Hockey 2004 *Mario Hockey 2005 *Mario Hockey 2006 *Mario Hockey 2007 *Mario Hockey 2008 *Mario Hockey 2009 *Mario Hockey 2010 *Mario Hockey 2011 *Mario Hockey 2012 *Mario Hockey 2013 *Mario Hockey 2014 *Mario Hoops 5-on-5 *Mario Hoops 6-on-6 *Mario Infinity *Mario Kart: Casual Driving *Mario Kart: Horses *Mario Kart: Mazda Takeover *Mario Kart: NINEUPLE DASH!!!!!!!!! *Mario Kart: No Words *Mario Kart: Perfectly Normal *Mario Kart: Quadruple Dash! *Mario Kart: Randomness *Mario Kart: Real World Driving *Mario Kart: REALLY FAST *Mario Kart: Road Rage *Mario Kart: Slightly Faster Wheelchairs *Mario Kart: SOMETHING.... DASH!!!!!! *Mario Kart: Sonic Invasion *Mario Kart: Ssoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo slooooooooooow *Mario Kart: Triple Dash! *Mario Kart: Very Very Big Cars *Mario Kart: Wheelchairs! *Mario Mario (Game *Mario Mart Wii *Mario Show Video Game of Epicness *Mario Soccer 2007 *Mario Soccer 2008 *Mario Soccer 2009 *Mario Soccer 2010 *Mario Soccer 2011 *Mario Soccer 2012 *Mario Soccer 2013 *Mario Soccer 2014 *Mario Soccer 2015 *Mario Soccer 2016 *Mario Teaches Simple Math to 12th Graders *Mario Wars *Mario's Cube *Mario's Cubes *Mario's Epic Adventure *Mario's Epic Adventures in New York City *Mario's House and his Mom *Mario's Mansion *Mario's Random Game *Mario's Second Epic Adventure *MariOBJECTION! *Matt League Baseball 2009 *Matt: The Game *Merrio Teetchiz Sppelinkg tew tlwieltfh graiders *Milkshake Wars *MLB: Matt Style 2013 *MLB: Matt Style 2014 *MLB: Matt Style 2015 *Mountain Climbing: The Game *Mr. Bollox's Epic Video Game *Mr. Bollox's Mom: The Second Game *Mr. Bollox's Mom's Video Game *Museum Buiding Game N *New New Super Mario Bros. French Toast *New Super Bowser Bros. 2 *New Super Bowser Bros. 3 *New Super Bowser Bros. *New Super Daisy Sisters *New Super Goomba Bros. *New Super Mario 64 Sunshine 2.5 Yoshiland *New Super Wario Duper 64 1/2DS Weegee *NFL: AAAAAAAAAAAAA Edition *Noize Class: The Game O *Outdated Game SMASHers P *Pario Golf *Peach Castle *Peach Kart *Pet Wars *Phone Wars *Popsicle Wars *Puper Pario Pros. R *Random Mario Sports 2 *Random Mario Sports 3 *Random Mario Sports: Wintertime *Random Mario Sports *Restaurant Wars *Rhett and Link: The Game S *Screaming With Elsa *Shrunk Adventures *Sing With Johnny *Sing with Mario *Smallie Adventures *Smash Everyone! *Snoopy: The Game *Soda Wars *Sonic Baseball 2010 *Sonic Baseball 2011 *Sonic Baseball 2012 *Sonic Baseball 2013 *Sonic Baseball 2014 *Sonic Baseball 2015 *Sport Wars *Stupid Maria Sisters *Stupid Peach Sisters *Subway Mario *Super Bathroom Bros. *Super Bowser 63 *Super Bowser 64 *Super Bowser 9210 *Super Bowser Bros. 2 *Super Bowser Bros. 3 *Super Bowser Bros.: The Levels That Were Never Lost *Super Bowser Bros. *Super Bowser Galaxy *Super Bowser Jr. Bros *Super Bowser Jr. and Diddy Kong Bros. *Super Cario Bros. *Super Daisy Sisters *Super Dumb Adventure *Super Duper Luigi Rainbow Factory *Super Duper Mario Rainbow Factory *Super Duper Yoshi and Donkey Kong Rainbow Factory *Super Fatio Bros. *Super Flappy Bros. *Super Goomba Bros. 2 *Super Goomba Bros. 3 *Super Goomba Bros. *Super Goomba World *Super Luigi 12074 *Super Luigi 18 *Super Luigi 19273 *Super Luigi 35 *Super Luigi and Mario Bros. *Super Luigi Sunshine 67 World Something *Super Mario (big number) *Super Mario 123456789 *Super Mario 162 *Super Mario 1823 *Super Mario 198 *Super Mario 63 *Super Mario 65 *Super Mario 8732194639569386325691237941283650173 *Super Mario 947197325 *Super Mario Baseketball *Super Mario Dance Party *Super Mario Gamecube *Super Mario In Line *Super Mario School *Super Mario Sports 2004 *Super Mario Sports 2005 *Super Mario Sports 2006 *Super Mario Sports 2007 *Super Mario Sports 2008 *Super Mario Sports 2009 *Super Mario Sports 2010 *Super Mario Sports 2011 *Super Mario Sports 2012 *Super Mario Sports 2013 *Super Mario Sports 2014 *Super Mario Sports 2015 *Super Mario Sports 2016 *Super Mario Sports 2017 *Super Mario Teacher *Super Mario Wrestling *Super Mario: The Attack of Random *Super MariYOU Bros. *Super Paper Writing *Super Pario Bros. *Super Peach Sisters *Super Peepee Bros. *Super Prince Banana Bros. *Super Screaming Bros. *Super Smash Bros. Awesome *Super Smash Bros. Random *Super Smash WHOA!s *Super Sonic 64 *Super Sonic 811982 *Super Sonic Bros. 2 *Super Sonic Bros. 3 *Super Sonic Bros. *Super Sonic World *Super Timmy Turner Bros. *Super Ugly Bros. *Super Useless Character Bros. *Super Vacuum Mario Bros. *Super Waluigi 1 *Super Waluigi 139 *Super Waluigi 1879237 *Super Waluigi 51051872384710963507324971329571 *Super Waluigi 76 *Super Waluigi Bros. *Super Waluigi Cubing *Super Wario (random number) *Super Wario 1827397 *Super Wario 187239 *Super Wario 81 *Super Wario Bros *Super Wario Cooking *Super Yoshi 192 *Super Yoshi 723408 T *Taxi World *Teacup: The Game *TEH RANDOMEST GAME EVER *The Best Video Game Ever *The Game of Cheese *The Guy Game *The Price is Wrong *The Randomest Game On Earth *The Smosh Video Game *The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Game 2! *The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Game *The Super Wario Wah-wah Cheese Game! *Toilet Paper: The Most Idiotic Game Since Yesterday *Tuper Tario Tros. *TV Wars U *Unnecessary Fivequel *Unnecessary Fourquel *Unnecessary Game *Unnecessary Sequel *Unnecessary Sixquel *Unnecessary Threequel *UnSuper Mario Bros. W *Waiter Adventures *Waluigi Cooking *Waluigi Kart *Waluigi Maker 3D *Waluigi's World (game) *War Wars *Wario Chess *Wario Hoops 1-on-1 *Wario Hoops 3-on-3 *Wario Job World *Wario Kart: The Most 4w3s0m3 Game EVer! *Wario World *Wario's Fat Adventure to McDonald's *Wii Fat, Mario Edition *Wii Have a Bomb in Your Nose *Wii Kiss Peach *Wii Obese, Wario Style *Wii Pop From Being Fat *Wii R Random *Wii Skinny *Win, Lose, or Draw 2 *Win, Lose, or Draw 3 *Win, Lose, or Draw 4 *Win, Lose, or Draw 5 *Win, Lose, or Draw: The Game *World's Most... Video Game Y *Yoshi Jigsaw Puzzles Category:Randomness Category:Lists Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Works Category:Mario